Silver life in Japan (?)
by MaiyaMin
Summary: Silver The Hedgehog has arrived in Japan, now he will attend school at Harinezumi Gakuen, the school is very famous there. How is his life when he started school there? getting better, worse or just normal? This is my first story! So, I'm sorry if the grammar was bad! Don't read this if you do not like! NO FLAMES :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, Enjoy!**

**Desclaimer : Sonic and friends not belong to me. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team -_-**

_Chapter 1 A New Student_

**Normal P.O.V**

One day in the morning time, there is a silver hedgehog was standing in the front of the school gate. He looks very confused. Then, he slowly stepped into the gate. But he was very surprised at how big the school was. There is a lot of cherry blossom trees that line very neat. The petal are falling making a beautiful sight Because very surprised, many students see this strange behavior. Aware of it, he said, "Um… hi?" And then, he walked quickly towards the staffroom. Unexpectedly, he apparently got lost in the school building because this is the first time he entered the school. Accidentally, he was bumping someone in front of him.

"So.. sorry! I didn't see you were in front of me! I just get lost and-" before completing his words,

he saw a female cat who has lavender fur. She looks very angry with him.

"Okay, then quickly get out of my face!" she said and walked immediately turned toward him.

"Wait! before it, if you know, where is a staff room?"

"Why should **I** **let ****you ****know**?"

"Because I'm a new student here. So I do not know anything."

_Hm.. no wonder I never saw him before plus he didn't know where the staff room,_ thought her. "From here, turn right, continue until the the way corner. That's where the staff room is." after that, she was gone. He just wanted to thanks, but the bell rang. He quickly went to the direction of the staff room.

**XxX**

11-A class is the class of the most unique among the other 11 classes. Why? because the class is very noisy, until the teacher gave up facing the class. If indeed there are teachers who can calm this class, it was very rare. Early in the morning, heard a commotion from the class. Seen a blue hedgehog, a red echidna , and a green hawk. Three of them are the main cause

of this class is so very noisy.

"Okay! This is going to be a homerun!" said the red echidna. He was holding a broom and a way to hold it like holding a baseball bat.

"Heh, do you think this is easy!" said the blue hedgehog who was holding a rag that has been put into a bucket filled with black ink.

While the green hawk just sat in her seat as the audience decent baseball game. And, what about the other students? They just sit on their seat and ignore the three animals, because that had become their habit. Suddenly, the bell was rang right now.

"The bell was rang.. Do you want to continue this Sonic?" said the red echidna.

"Of course! If not, what will we do with this rag?" said Sonic.

"We will throw it away.. that's easy ya know.."

"Whatever. Here I go!" said Sonic and he throw the rag to the red echidna.

The red echidna panicked but managed to hit the rag with a broom which he held. The rag was flying toward the classroom door. Suddenly, a teacher opened the door and the rag hit him right in the face. Right now, the teacher's face was black. All students who saw it was laughing so hard.

"Stop laughing right now!" said the teacher with a red face, but his face was not seen because the black ink. Of course, the students still laughing.

"I SAID, STOP LAUGHING!" the teacher said as he threw his book to the window so that the window broke and the book falls down. Finally, all the students were silent .

"Who started this game?"

"I am" Sonic said , raising his right hand.

"You again .. with the Knuckles and the Jet?"

"Of course."

"Hah.. Today, I will forgive you because in the class, we arrival of new students. Silver, come here!" said the teacher and a silver hedgehog come into the class.

**Silver P.O.V**

I was very surprised to see a black rag on my new teacher. I finally decided not to go to class. I waited outside and just hear the sound of laughter and finally the sound of broken glass. I peeked and saw the teacher throw his book to the window so that the window broke and the book falls down. Then, I stop peeking. Finally, the teacher called my name.

I immediately entered the classroom and see the students look at me.

"Well, introducing your name." said the teacher then gives me a white chalk. I wrote my name on the board.

"Hello, my name is Silver The Hedgehog. I'm late for a month because of my illness that does not heal. I'm 14 years old. Actually, i live in America, but my parents moved to Japan so, I had to go and continue my study. I hope we can work together from now on." I said quietly trying to calm because too nervous.

I had a look this class students . I saw a blue hedgehog, a red echidna, a green hawk, a pink hedgehog, a black hedgehog, a purple swallow, a gray albatross, a orange echidna, a white bat, a yellow hedgehog, a purple chameleon, a green crocodile and a lavender cat who I met earlier this morning! Other times, I have to thank her.

"Okay silver, now you're going to sit at a table next to a black hedgehog, Shadow. And Blaze, later breaks you will accompany him to surround the school."

"Wait sir, why I should accompanied him?" said a lavender cat, named Blaze. She stood up. So, she was named Blaze..

"Because you're the head of the class and must accept what is!"

"Okay .." said Blaze and she sat back down. I was also walking towards my seat is located.

"Now, we will begin the lesson. Oh yeah, Silver, my name is Jack The Duck remember that!"

"Yes sir!" I said as I felt a weird thing.

"Hey.. where are my books?"

**PLEASE NO FLAMES! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Sonic and friends not belong to me. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team -_-**

**((Don't read it if you don't like! If you do not like this story, but you still read it and annoyed, do not flame! if you flame, you're stupid because I already warn you! :P /slap))**

_Chapter 2 Silver's new friends_

**Normal P.O.V**

"All right everyone, it's material for today." said the teacher, then he left the classroom. Although, in the class did not learn the lesson because the book has been thrown out the window by the teacher. Actually, this has happened dozens of times. The teacher only speaking about some boring advice until there are students who fall asleep. Silver who saw this felt weird because students at his old school never seen like this. Then the classroom door was open. Seen a female teacher who brings a book in her grip.

"Okay class! Open page 11!" the teacher said as she wrote something on the blackboard. Silver who still do not have the book, very confused. He was asked shadow, for share the book with him.  
"Um.. Shadow, right? I know we are still not close, but would you mind sharing the book with me? I have not got it .." said Silver was a bit hesitant.

"Hmph .. I'm not going to share it" says Shadow rudely.

Silver who look at this behavior was upset. "You're kidding right?"

"Hell no. Then, you better look at the teacher rather than talk to me." said Shadow, and then he read his book.

Silver who look at this, just complaining. He does not believe that the first day of school, he instead get a friend like this. Eventually, he follow(?) what Shadow said, by looking at the teacher.

The teacher had finished writing, and she looked at her students.

"Well, anyone can answer this questi-?" asked the teacher, she then look at two students were talking to each other.

"YOU! DO NOT TALKING WHILE I WAS TEACHING!" said the teacher, throwing chalk in the direction of the two students. She looks very angry, "You two run off 10 lap!"

Silver is very shocked to see this. Unexpected, something like this would happen. He seems to have started to understand what Shadow meant to not to talk to him. Then, the two students look weak, and they leave the classroom.

"So… anyone can answer this question?" said the teacher whose emotions are lowered instantly.

**XxX**

**Blaze P.O.V**

The bell finally rang. "Well, it is for today's lesson." said the teacher, and she finally came out. This was supposed to be my time to rest, but I had to accompany silver to surround the school. Today I had very bad luck. When I got up from my seat, I saw the silver came tome.  
"Um.. Blaze, right?" he said doubtfully.  
"Yeah.. Come on quickly, do not waste my time. We have to surround this big school." I said then get out of the classroom with Silver following me.

**XxX**

I walked with Silver, who was following me from behind, but I heard a lot of whispering as we walked. Weird. Incidentally, I heard a conversation between a student with his friend that his voice could be heard by my ears.

"Hey, didn't he was a student who was very surprised to see this school?" asked a student to

his friend.

"Yeah .. I saw it too. It was very embarrassing.. I heard, he was a new student in class 11-A" replied his friend.

"Really? no wonder he was with _the most__diligent__student_ in this school. Besides, she's a 11-A class president. At least, she were told to accompany the new student.."

"Haha .. if I were him, I'd better get lost than accompanied by her. Oh yeah, I do not know

her name. Hahaha.. that's funny(?)"

"Hey! do not be tooloud! Later will be heard by her! Though she's a diligent, but she's also pretty .. well ... _scary_!"

I was very angry to hear this. I went to them and just stared with a death glare. Those two who saw it, just terrified.

"Forgive us! Don't kill us please!" they said while sweating.

I just wanted to give them a lesson, Silver _held_ me.

"Blaze."

"What?!" I said annoyed.

"Forgive them."

You know what?! Silver a new student just told me to _apologize_ to the students who are doing wrong here!

"What did you say?! _Forgive them_?! hell no!"

"But Blaze, forgive them! You say that you don't want to waste your time, right? If so, you're better accompany me around the school rather than to deal with them."

Actually, what Silver said right. I also do not want to waste my time to deal with this two annoying students.

"Okay then," then I'm facing the two students, "Leave, before I'll give you a lesson!"  
"Alright!" they said in unison and quickly scuttled. I see this more convinced that they are really weird people, despite the fact that it is true.

**XxX**

"Well, we are now in the school cafeteria, the last place I accompany you. Let me explain, this is where the students to buy food or drinks while taking a break. End."

"Uh-huh?"  
"Well, since I've been accompany you around the school, then my duty is complete. Bye" I immediately turned and walked out the cafeteria.

"Blaze wait!" Silver said suddenly.

"What?" I said, turning my head and look at Silver.

"Thanks"

"For what?

"Because you've helped me this morning and now and.. would you mind to be my first friend in this school?"

Without a word, I walked straight out of the cafeteria.

_Of course, Silver_.

**R&R please! :D and NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**well, here are some words with the japanese language.. If you do not understand, you can ask me! :D And again! if you don't like the story, don't read it :v**

_**Desclaimer : Sonic and friends not belong to me. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team -_-**_

_Chapter 3 The Room  
_

**Normal P.O.V **

The bell finally rang. It was time to leave school. At this school, there are actually dorms. Apparently, many students prefer to live there.

"Announcements, new student named Silver The Hedgehog from class 11-A, expected to go to the staff room. I repeat, a new student named Silver The Hedgehog from class 11-A, expected to go to the staff room, thank you." Said a teacher through the speakers. Silver then immediately go to the staff room.

**XxX**

"_Sumimasen__.._ does anyone call me?" Silver said as he entered the staff room.

"Yes, I called you." said a female cream rabbit suddenly.

"Excuse me ma'am, what's the matter?"

"Before it, introduce, my name is Vanilla The Rabbit. I'm here as a teacher and in charge of the dorms problem. Um.. Silver, come with me to the dorm, please." Said Vanilla softly as she walked to the dorm with Silver following behind her.

**Silver P.O.V**

I followed _Vanilla sensei_ from behind until we finally reached the back of the school. There are two dorms buildings, beside there is one building that I do not know what it is, a garden, swimming pool, and many more! Uh.. This school is too big for me..

I followed her into the dorms building on the right. Oh.. the left is definitely a dorms for girls.  
When I entered the dorm, I immediately rubbed my eyes. This dorms too fancy! The floors are made of marble that is very good, there are paintings of famous people on the walls, sofas that look expensive, but it is not so necessary-_-, then the fountain height of two meters, and many more things too fancy!

Wait.. there seems to be a thing that I forget…

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

**My stuff****!** How could I forget?! After all, where my stuff?! I did not remember about it! I remember just getting a new friend at school! although now just recently just two people...

"What's wrong Silver?" _Vanilla __sensei_ said suddenly.

"I'm fine ma'am!" I said, trying to smile though ultimately unsuccessful.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! um.. no.. uh yes! no.. ugh.."

"Hm.. looking for this?" _Vanilla __sensei_ said as she pulled out a yellow bag.

"That's my bag! How did ma'am get it?"

"This morning, this bag is in front of the school gate. One of the caretaker bring here." _Vanilla __sensei_ said as she gave the bag to me.

"Thank you very much ma'am."

"Please call me Vanilla, all students call me that.. and here's the key. Your room are number 19 on the third floor's. And do not ever go to a girls' dorm! later on you get punished when entering the dorm was~ so, be careful! Oh! one more thing.. your roommate is a blue hedgehog, his name is Sonic The Hedgehog."

"Okay ma-I mean Va..vanilla. Thank you very much."

"Have a good rest~" said Vanilla softly. I was waving my hand toward Vanilla and immediately headed to my room with... elevator?! I can only sigh with this dorm.

**XxX**

"Room number 19..." I said, look where my room was. that moment, I saw a mysterious man. He wears a black coat that covered his entire body, except his face, though he looked down, so it is not visible to me. He was running without a purpose. I also wanted to chase him, but there is someone who suddenly held me back.

"What are you doing Silver The Hedgehog?"

I see who held and ask me. He is a blue hedgehog. I guess, he called Sonic The Hedgehog. But I can not be sure, because there may be other students like him.

"Um.. how do you know my name?"

"What?! You don't know me?"

I nodded.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"So…, you're my roommate?"

"Yeah.. just now I was told by Vanilla.. so, see you in the room!" said Sonic and he ran with incredible speed.

_Fancy school __with __great student.. __does __Japanese __always __like __this__?_ I thought to myself as I walked to find my room.

**XxX**

"That's it! room number 19! I found it within 20 minutes, but this room is easy to find...(?)" I said lethargic and open the door with a key that I got from Vanilla. When I want to enter the room, suddenly I stumbled on a rope that made me fall to the floor with face turned down.

"_Sonikku!_ I catch you! Date with me right now!" said a girl sitting on top of my body.

"Can you not topped on my body?" I said haltingly.

"What?! I'm not going to until you- who the hell are you?! where is my _Sonikku_?!"

"Amy! What did you do to Silver?" Sonic said appeared right in front of the door.

"_Sonikku_! I was looking for you! wait.. you said he _Silver_? A new students were in our class?" Amy said, then she look at me who was pity when in a situation like this.

"Yes! and you just topped him." Sonic said pointing at me who are suffering.

"Sorry Silver! I'm so sorry! I don't intend to topped you!" Amy said, and then she immediately stood up right beside Sonic.

"It's okay.." I said, got up immediately and holding my back because the pain.

"Introduce, my name is Amy Rose, _Sonic girlfriend_!" Amy said, holding out her hand to me.

"What?! who wants a relationship with you?" ask Sonic suddenly.

"Of course you!" Amy replied.

"Huh? says who? Amy hear, I _do not_ want to date someone, especially _you_. Who also wants to-" before Sonic finish his words, he began to fear when he saw Amy was holding a hammer in her hand that appeared out where it came from.

"Wo..woah! Amy please calm down!"

"No Sonic. You've made me angry!"

With that, Sonic panicked and he ran away with his incredible speed… again.

"Sonic wait! you can never get away from me!" Amy said as she chased him and left me alone. Even though I had been regarded as a ghost.

_Well.. o..one scary student… __Hmm..__I'm __still __curious__, who the __mysterious __man __that __I had seen earlier...__never mind__, __forget about it, Silver__._ I told myself, and then I got into the room.

**Please R&R :D**


End file.
